Camel Crossing
:For similar looking zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Camel Zombies. 225px |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Hearty |tribe = History Pet Trick |ability = All Zombies get +2 . |flavor text = Camels - they're filthy, ill-tempered animals that'll spit on you just for fun. But Zombies love 'em all the same.}} Camel Crossing is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives all zombies on the field +2 . Origins It is based on the ceramic signs the Camel Zombies hold in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name and the way it is animated when played may be a reference to zebra crossings, a type of pedestrian crossing used in many places around the world. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Pet Trick *'Ability:' All Zombies get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Camels - they're filthy, ill-tempered animals that'll spit on you just for fun. But Zombies love 'em all the same. Strategies With You may use this trick when stronger zombie fighters are present, such as Wizard Gargantuar or Shieldcrusher Viking, especially zombies that use their effects periodically through turns. Kite Flyer's amount of health can help you gain more cards, Paparazzi Zombie can gain more health combined with his ability, and can absorb more damage to gain more strength. This can be done the same with Jester, allowing it to activate its effect longer. The fact that this trick affects every zombie fighter on the field will allow them to be present longer in order to protect your zombie hero. A good strategy is to use Camel Crossing when there are several Armored zombies on the field, since the damage done to them are reduced when they get hurt. Using this trick, Armored zombies become much more menacing when this trick is used on them. Even a small group of Coneheads can easily become a force to be reckoned with upon the utility of Camel Crossing. Since this is a trick, it can be used to activate the special abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. However, only The Smash can use this combo. Despite the fact that this combo is restricted to The Smash, this synergy is extremely great with Zookeeper, giving a +1 /+2 buff to all pets on the board when the trick is used. Zookeeper could turn a 2 /2 Dog Walker into a 3 /4 Dog Walker with the help of Camel Crossing. Having 2 Zookeepers present when the trick is used will also give a buff equivalent to Monster Mash to all pets, just for a single brain. Gallery Camel Crossing statistics.png|Camel Crossing's statistics Camel Crossing card.png|Card CamelCrossingExample.png|The ceramic signs of camels that appear when it is played Five zombies being protected by Camel Crossing.jpeg|Camel Crossing boosting Cardboard Robot Zombie, Wizard Gargantuar, , Cell Phone Zombie and Team Mascot Old CamelCrossingHDescription.png|Camel Crossing's statistics Camel Crossing Card.png|Card Trivia *While its description talks about the characteristics and habits of camels, there are no actual camels that appear when this trick is played, rather, ceramic signs with camels on them are used. *It is the only pet card in the Hearty class which is not related to a hero's signature superpower. *Its name is an example of alliteration. Category:History cards Category:Pet cards Category:Tricks